


“You bastard.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [24]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood, Bullying, Face Punching, Gen, Past Sexual Abuse, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ash hates bullies.[Prompt 24: “My thoughts take an abrupt turn from pleasant to horrifying anytime I see you.”]





	“You bastard.”

Every high school has that one asshole who goes around bullying others and thinking they can get away with it because of money or connections or just sheer cockiness. And Ash’s high school has one too: Fredrick Arthur. Arthur has only been at this school for a week, and he’s already established himself as someone you’ll regret crossing paths with.

Ash has a reputation for being aggressive to people like him, but a new student like Arthur doesn’t know that. So he will only stop this bastard by facing him head-on.

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait long for this plan to go into action; he walks into the bathroom that lunchtime and see Arthur bullying someone.

A guy cowers under the sinks as Arthur stands over him, sobbing with his arms held up to protect his face. But blood leaks from his nose and his uniform is torn. He looks so terrified, and Ash sees himself bloody and battered and he wishes he had a gun on him right now.

“Arthur, leave him alone, you bastard,” Ash says, voice eerily calm.

Arthur turns around and grins. “Hey, it’s the sex toy.”

Ash grits his teeth, forcing memories of his past to the back of his mind. “Shut the fuck up. I hate bastards like you. You know, my thoughts take an abrupt turn from pleasant to horrifying anytime I see you.”

“And what the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Arthur snarls.

“It means I go from having a nice day to wanting to murder you. Leave him alone, or I’ll fuck you up,” Ash says.

Arthur just laughs… until Ash drives a fist into his face.

He knows Arthur won’t change. But if he can stop him abusing his fellow students when he’s around, that’s good enough for him.


End file.
